


NSFW Alphabet - Billy Hargrove

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, NSFW Art, Smut, Swearing, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: Title is pretty self explanatory. Just made up a bunch of stuff I think Billy is like sexually. INCLUDES NSFW GIFS!





	NSFW Alphabet - Billy Hargrove

**A = aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**

After fucking you into next week, Billy is very affectionate and caring. He would clean you up and would cuddle you. He’d ask you if you’re okay and if you enjoyed yourself. He would leave gentle kisses on all the hickies he left on you and caress your skin where he left fingerprints. If you two were done for the night, he would have you lay on his chest while he rubbed your back till you fell asleep. 

**B= body part (their fave body part of theirs and also their partners)**

His favorite body part of his are his chest and arms, he works out hard enough to show them off and he LOVES it when you compliment him, squeeze his biceps and run your fingers over his chest through his open shirt. He also loves his ass, because well he loves to show it off with those tight jeans.  
His favorite body part of yours are your breasts and your ass of course, his hands NEVER leaves them! Your thighs, his favorite place to nibble on and grab onto. Your hands, he loves the feel of them wrapped around his. Your lips, because he basically kissing them every chance he gets.

**C= cum (anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Billy loves to cum inside of you most days but he really loves to cum on your body. He likes to see himself painted all over you, calling you his dirty whore. He’s even taken a polaroid picture of you covered in his cum and has it tucked away in his secret spot for days you guys can’t be together. He also loves it when you swallow him, he thinks its the hottest shit ever!

**D= dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Billy LOVES to be a dom! He loves the control, he loves when you submit to him and let him do whatever he wants to do to you. He loves to tie you up and fuck your brains out, to hear you beg for him to untie you so you could touch him. He secretly loves to be called daddy but wasn’t sure if you were into it until you let it slip one time. He thought he was going to bust a nut right then and there!

**E= experience (how experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Billy is very much experienced. That boy knows what the fuck he is doing and he does it very,  _very_  well. He’s watched so much porn so he’s learned a trick or two. He also listens and watches. He listens to your moans to see what you like the most when he’s working your body as well as watches your reactions. He asks questions of what you like and where you want him and he makes sure he remembers for next time. 

**F= favourite position**

Doggy style and you riding him. He loves to watch your ass bounce when he fucks you from behind and when he spanks you. He just has your ass in his hands at all times. He loves to watch you ride him, how his dick moves in and out of you. His hands are gripping your hips as he watches your breasts bounce with each thrust. He also loves when you lay on him, him holding your arms behind you and fucking into you relentlessly.

**G= goofy (are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

I feel Billy is very serious. He takes his pleasuring you very seriously, he surely doesn’t want to disappoint and be a bad lay. He would only be giggly when you two have quickies in his car, let’s say during lunch or after a movie right before curfew. Fumbling with taking clothes off and the occasional knee slipping off the seat and falling onto the floor board when trying to hurry would cause a fit of laughter from the both of you. 

**H= hair (how well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc)**

He trims. He like’s to keep himself clean because well, that boy cares about his appearance! Just because the hair on his head is wild doesn’t mean he’s gonna let his bush be wild also. [Using this drawing for reference](http://wasting-time-again.tumblr.com/post/177627324694/fire-hazard-x2-old-one) (all creds to owner)

**I= intimacy (how are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

There is two sides to Billy. The rough, dominating side and the soft, caring side. His rough side comes out when he’s had a bad day, has built up all that anger bottling it all in and just needs an outlet to release it and he releases it all in your pussy just fucking the hell outta you, spanking, choking, you name it. His soft side comes out when he’s in a good mood and is just craving affection and closeness. He goes slow and soft, making you feel every inch of him. There is NOT a spot on your body that is left untouched by his mouth or his hands. He is a very detailed man.

**J= jack off (masturbation headcanon)**

You know that boy jacks off anywhere he wants, all the damn time. He can’t help it that his libido is high as fuck! He would jack off before school and would be ready for round two at lunch time and would be ready to fuck you after school. He’s jacked off in his car more times he could count!

**K= kink (one or more of their kinks)**

He has many! First and foremost, he L O V E S to be praised! He gets off on praise. He depends on being praised. He loves it when you tell him how good he’s doing and how good he feels inside you or when his mouth is working its magic. He’s a kinky fuck so he’s totally into choking you, spanking, tying you up and teasing the hell outta you as well as being called daddy. 

**L=location (favourite places to do the do)**

The back of his Camaro, no doubt! That’s the one true place where you guys can find alone time to do it at. On the rare occasion yours and his house when the parents are away, then it would be on either of your beds, the kitchen counter, the shower, up against the wall, the couch. He has to break in every spot in the house at least once. 

**M= motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)**

He loves when you secretly tease him in public. Either by winking, giving him a smirk, sucking on your finger when you are eating, chewing on your pen. He loves days when you choose to wear a skit because damn, you know his hands would be all over you! He knows those are the days where you really want to sneak into the bathroom during class and have a quick fuck, just push your skirt up, panties to the side and fuck you up against the wall.

**N= NO (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

He wouldn’t be into slapping you across your face. He knows what that’s like and that is a big NO for him. He wouldn’t want to do anything that would cause you a great amount of pain. Whips and belts are a no go for him also.

**O= oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

As much as he likes receiving, he’s more of a giver. He could be going down on you for hours, just to hear you moan and whimper for him. Nothing gets him off more than to know he’s pleasing you right and making you cum over and over again by using only his tongue and fingers.

**P= pace (are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.)**

He’s rough and would only go fast when you both are nearing your orgasms. He likes to draw out the sex so going fast isn’t on the menu at first. He only likes to go slow when the mood strikes. Most of the time that boy is in a mood and he just wants to fuck you so hard you wouldn’t be able to walk the next day! 

**Q= quickie (their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He’ll take a quickie any time he can get it! If days are busy and if the mood calls for it but you don’t have a lot of time, he’ll be down for a quick fuck. But you know that boy loves proper sex, as I said before, his libido is high so he’s down to fuck however it seems fit.

**R= risk (are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc)**

Billy Hargrove is a risk taker! Everyone knows that. So he is totally down for public sex, he loves the thrill of accidentally getting caught, knowing there are people around that might hear you two going at it. When he takes you out to eat at a restaurant, you can bet your bottom dollar he would be fingering you under the table. 

**S= stamina (how many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Billy is like the energizer bunny, he can keep going and going and going. It’s like he never tires out. He likes to go for three rounds but sometimes he likes to push you for a fourth one. But if you’re both tired then he’s all for going one round and then falling asleep afterwards cuddled up next to you.

**T= toy (do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner of themselves?)**

Nope. He doesn’t like toys. He would much rather get you off using his own dick then some fake, vibrating one.

**U= unfair (how much do they like to tease)**

Oooh maaan, this boy is a mother fucking tease!!! He would have you soaking in your panties well before he even touches you. You love it when he winks and runs that tongue of his across his bottom lip. Just even his lips on the sweet spot just under your ear drives you wild. Even just him moaning in your ear and whispering all the dirty things he would want to do to you has you trembling!

**V= volume (how loud are they, what sounds they make)**

Billy likes to keep it quiet, only because when he sneaks in your room at night he can’t make much noise due to how loud his voice is. So he’ll let low grunts, long hisses and sighs escape. But when you guys are completely alone, he’ll moan and grunt when fucking you. But he will hiss and whimper up a storm when you’re sucking his dick. 

**W= wild card (get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

****He loves to fuck you on his workout bench! You get your best orgasms on that thing when you ride him and also gives you better leverage when you get to hold on to the weight bar above him. He also likes to get away with fucking you in his room when everyone is home, he likes to take a risk!

**X=X-ray (let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

**Y= Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)**

Pretty damn high. That boy is always horny

**Z= ZZZ (…how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

He doesn’t fall asleep that quickly. He likes to stay awake long enough to cuddle with you and to talk about whatever. He’s either big spooning you or you are cuddled up on his chest, running your fingers in circles over his skin. Most of the time it’s silent and you are just enjoying each others company. Or if he just wants to get shit off his chest, he’ll talk your ear off and vise versa. Sometimes on his most tired days, he’ll fall asleep on you weather you’re in the middle of talking or just laying there. But that’s okay because nothing pleases you more than to watch Billy sleep peacefully. 


End file.
